


Peace

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Bears The Mark of Cain, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean sorta excites and scares the hell out of me at the same time, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Mark of Cain, Poetry, Sam's a bit of a jerk, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, dean's just trying to save everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester opens his eyes and unlike the countless other times he had been resurrected, he feels so... alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

It's the calm

before the shit hits the fan

the silence of the screams

that had already made you deaf

It's the satisfaction

of tearing souls apart

of causing as much misery as the Fates have cursed upon you,

of making someone else into a pathetic

self-loathing bastard with self-sacrificing issues

It's when he agrees to work with you

and the pause he makes when asked if you're family

It's, "No, Dean. I wouldn't.

Same circumstances... I wouldn't."

It's fighting

It's cowardice

It's protecting Sammy

It's saving Cas

It's dealing with inner demons

It's opening those dark eyes

 

You're gonna die

And this is what you're gonna become

 

(gg)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this! Demon Dean is exciting, but gosh, I miss him already!


End file.
